Reference is hereby made to the Microfiche Appendix "A" forming a portion of this specification and containing 1 microfiche and a total of 22 frames.
This invention relates to a linear digital flowmeter for monitoring the flow of fluid through a passageway.
In industrial applications various fluids are used. The amount of fluid flow must be often monitored and/or controlled for proper system control and operations. For example, a boiler or other fired equipment may require appropriate monitoring of the fuel flow to the burner unit. The assignee of this invention has for many years sold a highly effective flowmeter such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,028 issued Apr. 3, 1984. The flowmeter generally includes a flow chamber connected in series with the flow passageway and a readout chamber coupled to the flow chamber. A float member within the vertical readout chamber is positioned in accordance with the flow rate. The float is connected by a connecting rod to a readout device located in the readout chamber and projecting downwardly therefrom. The readout chamber for example may be provided with a graduated scale and the readout device may be an indicator disc having a relatively sharp edge. The position of the disc on the graduated scale, of course, provides a direct readout of the flow rate. The above noted patent discloses a limit readout control including a portable electric sensor for monitoring the preselected upper and lower flow limit. In certain applications, a continuous readout of the flow rate may be desirable if not essential.
The prior art patents generally disclose various limit type control but do not disclose suitable continuous readout device. A search of the available readout devices by the inventor has failed to locate any apparatus suitable for providing a continuous and accurate readout of the flow rate.